The New Frontier
by flamestripe of wolfclan
Summary: 1 moon old Flamekit is living his life peacefully and normally in Sunclan. He has a warm bed and lots of food and a family that loves him. But one day his entire life is turned upside down when the clan is destroyed by Two-legs. And to make it worse he gets taken by the two-legs. But after spending some time at his new home. He meets a cat who has him go out and make his own clan
1. Prologue

Prologue. Clouds past over the almost full moon in the sky. The faint light shined onto the ground lighting up the forest ever so slightly. From in the thickest of the bushes a small camp laid in the middle. Little dens made out of sticks and moss and had walls patched with mud. The sound of a kit wailing came from in the den, Inside a light brown she-cat lied down on her side well a young kits fed off her warm milk. There father being a black tom stood over them. His gold eyes gazed apron them proudly; He'd been a father for a little over a week now. The kits where healthy and the warmth of the den kept them safe and dry "I think you should let her rest now Nightfury. She's had a long couple days and she needs sleep" A brown and orange she-cat stepped out of the shadows.

"Yes but there's one thing I must ask her. Would that be ok?" "Yes it will be fine but after that you let her rest" The clan medicine cat mewed. He knelt down beside her ear and whispered "Willowwhisker, Baby. Can you here me?" He said softly the light brown she-cat opened her eyes. "Nightfury what is it?" She asked, "Have you decided a name for them yet?" Nightfury meowed softly. "Yes dear I have, the snow colored one is called Snowkit. The Darker gray one is Greykit. And the Flaming Orange one is Flamekit" she smiled. "I think those are beautiful names" he purred looking down at them, "Snowkit looks like she will be a grate medicine cat, not a good warrior though. Graykit looks like he would be a good Warrior. Probably clumsy at first but he'd been fine" Nightfury turned his head and then nodded saying. "Now Flamekit looks like a true warrior, like a warrior who would never let his clan down no matter what. What do you think Willowwhisker?" He asked but his look softened as he saw that his mate had fallen asleep. He leaned over and licked her head "Good night Willowwhisker" He purred.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1. Starclan's Warning.

"Nightmares are nightmares. Dreams are dreams. But sometimes they are not what they first seem. Because sometimes are worst dreams are all to real". - Flamekit's body hit the ground as his brother tackled him, "Ow, Graykit. Ahh" He laughed as him and his brother rolled around on the floor. The gray kitten padded at Flamekit's face before the orange kit's face turned to shock. He looked at his paw and Gasped seeing a thorn sticking out of it. Flamekit started wailing from the pain and Willowwhisker quickly turned around and dashed over to Flamekit. She looked down at his paw and saw the thorn, She rolled her eyes and mewed "O, Flamekit not again". She grabbed the thorn with her teeth lightly then ripped it out of his pad. He let out a squeak as the pain rocketed threw his body but then stopped seeing that the thorn was. "Thanks mama" he purred, "your welcome my dear" she replied. "They grow up so fast don't they" Darkshallow meowed. The gray tom gazing into Willowwhisker's eyes. "Yea they really do" She replied "And soon my kit will become a big strong warrior" She said and pretended to cry. Darkshallow laughed nudged her side, "I'm sure he'll be a fine warrior" his tail wrapping around her side". Flamekit could not help but over hear then talking and padded up to them. "Yea mama I will be the strongest in the forest. Fighting off those Grassclan warriors and protecting the clan from badgers". Suddenly Greykit took him by surprise and leaped onto Flamekit knocking him over. Greykit made little growl like sounds "I'm a big huge badger and there's no cat that can stop me!". "Well I know I can take this you nasty badger!" Flamekit purred padding at Greykit's face.

The kit fell back and said "No! I will never be beaten!" Flamekit leaped onto him and padded his throat and Greykit stuck his paw up and said, "No, I'm dying. I've been beaten by a cat!" "Yay, the clan is saved!" Snowkit ran over purring happily. She hugged him and Flamekit turned his head a little, "Aw it was nothing" he laughed. "Alright come on you three. It's time to go to bed" Willowwhisker meowed. "Aww, but mama I want to keep playing. I'm not even tried!" Flamekit yawned. Willowwhisker laughed and nudged them with her tail over to there beds of soft moss. Flamekit was still complaining by the time everyone else had lied down. "But mama please just a few..." Flamekit was interrupted by one if the elders across camp. "Will some one please shut that kit up!" The elders voice grumbled. "Yes please!" A few other cats agreed. Willowwhisker face flushed and she stroked Flamekit's back and said, "We can play all you want tomorrow but for now you must rest ok". Flamekit lied down beside his mother and slowly started to drift off. His vision darkening as he fell into a deep slumber. His eyes opened suddenly as he found himself in a white fog. He looked around and his nose picked up the smell of other cats. Suddenly he was almost trampled as cats raced out of the fog and past him. "They're destroying the clans!" On of the cats said. Flamekit started screaming from all the panic that overwhelmed him and his eyes opened. Willowwhisker was bent over and grooming his head "Hush Flamekit it's alright. It was just a dream" She whispered softly and He glanced around seeing it was still dark and he huddled up closer to his mothers stomach and basked in her body heat. His body pressed against her soft belly, The dream still floated around in his mind. What was it that was ripping apart the clans, Why was everyone so scared and what was it?. He kept thinking about this until ever so slowly he drifted off to sleep. The next morning Flamekit told his brother and sister all about the dream. "And all the cats where running from something they talked about the clans getting destroyed or something". "Whoa, that's scary did the monster try to kill you?" Greykit asked. "Did you fight it off?" Mewed Snowkit, "No, no, guys. This wasn't like a Normal dream. This felt like it was real like something bad will happen to the clans". Snowkit and Greykit looked at each other for a moment but then burst out laughing. "O, Flamekit stop it, it was a stupid dream!" Snowkit purred. Angered by their abusive words Flamekit meowed in protest "What do you not believe me. I don't know what it is

but something bad is going to happen to Sunclan!". "Scaredy-mouse, Scaredy-mouse!" Snowkit and Greykit chanted teasingly. Flamekit's tail drooped as he slowly padded away from them. 'I know what I saw in that dream was real' he thought 'I just need to know how to prove it. "Hay kit, what are you doing out of the nursery?" A voice said. Flamekit spun around seeing one of the clan's elders. "Well I..." The elder pushed him before he could explain. He looked at his brother and sister who where still laughing. "What a Mousebrained idiot, monsters destroying that clan!" Snowkit laughed. "Yea, Maybe tomorrow he will think that there's a forest fire in Starclan!" Greykit purred. Flamekit felt his heart sink in his chest, He was so upset by what they where saying he almost felt sick. "I'M NOT A MOUSEBRAINED IDIOT!" He screamed lunging at Snowkit. Flamekit pushed her to the ground and the white kitten looked up at him in shock and fear. He then smacked her across the face with. His paw and pushed her sideways before clasping onto the floor. Flamekit looked at his sister angrily before Snowkit started crying, A few other kits watched in shock and Willowwhisker burst into the nursery. "What's going on, o my Starclan Snowkit your face!" She ran up to the little white kit and hugged her. "Who did this to her!" Willowwhisker said angrily. "Flamekit did, he just came out of nowhere and just attacked her," said Greykit. Flamekit felt guilt wash over him and he shivered in fear. "Is this true?" Willowwhisker asked looking at him, "Y, Yes it is. I'm sorry for hurting Snowkit I really am". His mother looked down at Snowkit and Mewed "Do you accept his apology?" She half nodded then Willowwhisker asked, "Why did you hurt your sister?" "Because she called me a Mousebrained idiot" Flamekit meowed. "Snowkit, did you call him that?" Willowwhisker asked. "Yes, I'm really sorry Flamekit" Snowkit mewed. He looked at his sister "It's ok sis I forgive you" he half smiled. His eyes opened, A cold frost bitten breeze brushed his fur. A dim sunrise shined down on him and

Flamekit looked around. He was in a field, but this place wasn't the same as the one back home. It was small and a few Two-leg nests. Birds dashed from tree two tree and Flamekit felt the urge to go after one, He bounded toward one of the birds. Adrenalin kicking in and his mind started to race. He went faster and faster and suddenly something leaped out of one of the bushes. He couldn't see what it was but he could see its sharp teeth. His eyes shot opened and he screamed at the top of his lungs. Every cat in the nursery was looking at him. Willowwhisker put her tail around him then meowed "It's alright everyone. He's fine he just had a nightmare that's all". "For Starclan's sake what's wrong with you Flamekit?" Greykit asked. He curled up feeling his face go hot with embarrassment. He lied there in a balled until he slowly drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. Proof. "Sometimes we know that something is true. But the sometimes the hardest part about something being true is making someone else believe you." - Flamekit opened his eyes, A cold wind blasted into the nursery. It nipped at his pink skin under his fur and he shivered. He looked around and saw that his brother and sister had already awoke along with the others. He sighed deeply and padded up to them "So, what are you guys playing?" He asked. "Where imagining that the clan is being attacked by dogs. Want to play?" Before Flamekit could responded Whisperlake burst into camp panting. The other clan warriors ran over to see what had happened. The White tom had cuts scratches and mud all over his body. Blood dropped from his wounds and onto the ground "T, T, T, There are monsters near the gathering stones. And they have huge teeth and they, they are coming this way fast!"." What?" Swanstar bounded up to Whisperlake, he heaved a few times before falling to the ground and blacking out. "Some one get me Dawnstrike right away" Swanstar yowled. Flamekit turned to his brother and sister "Now do you believe me?" He mewed. Snowkit and Greykit nodded and they continued to watch. Suddenly Flamekit felt the ground move slightly and he felt the air start to vibrate "Do you guys feel that?" He asked. Then Suddenly the ground shook violently making Flamekit fall onto his belly. The other clan cats started screaming, "GRATE STARCLAN WHAT IN THE WORLD IS HAPPENING!" Swanstar cried. Everyone in the clan camp went into frenzy. Running and Screaming in fear Flamekit's mind spun as a Loud crash exploded threw the forest. He looked up and he froze at what he saw.

The massive tree eating monster exploded threw the trees. Thousands of spikes spun on a massive rolling device. It's spikes shined like the vary teeth of the devil himself. The splinters shot threw the air and Flamekit saw one fly down form the sky and go right threw on of the apprentices. The cats body halfway down the stick blood leaking out of it body and onto the ground. "Mama!" Flamekit cried and Willowwhisker picked Him up along with Snowkit and Greykit. The world seemed slowed down all around Him. The clouds of dust and debris bowled over the camp, Cats ran in fear away from the monster. Branches shooting into the ground like spears. His ears rung loudly as this happened. He took a breath and the sawdust went down his throat making him choke. Flamekit was snapped back into real time from the violent coughing fit. He saw his Father dash by going the other way, "Nightfury what are you doing!" Willowwhisker screamed threw the mouth full of fur. "I'm not letting this thing destroy my clan, Go. RUN AND DONT LOOK BACK KEEP RUNNING" He Meowed "NO!" Willowwhisker cried. "FOR STARCLANS SAKE GO WILLOWWISKER!" He spat; tears ran down her face as she looked at him standing still in front of the dust cloud. He turned and said, "I love you Willowwhisker" And turned to the Monster "I WONT LET YOU DESTROY MY CLAN!" He yelled before he vanished into the cloud of dust. His screams filled the air. Flamekit's face turned to horror as he saw this happen "Daddy!" He screamed, then the blast of air went over them and Willowwhisker tripped and fell onto her stomach. He tumbled out of her jaws and landed on the ground a few paw-steps away. Willowwhisker called out Flamekit's named but she only had a chance to pick up Snowkit and Greykit before the blast hit them. Trees and blades smashed all around Flamekit as he curled up in a ball screaming. He could feel the Rumbles in his chest and his head and threw out his entire body. The pressure suddenly changed and Flamekit thought that his ears exploded.

Then soon the loud noise slowed to a stop. The monster came to a stop at the nearby swamp. Flamekit opened his eyes and looked around, Trees and logs where all around him. It was like being on another planet, everything was so destroyed that he didn't even recognize it. The dust burned his throat and He coughed and heaved then looked up. "Mama!" He yowled as he stayed in the small hole. No one replied and he called her again and again. For hours he did this but no one came, Flamekit knelt down and started sobbing loudly. Tears fell from his face as he curled up in a ball again. Then the sound of footsteps came from above him and He looked up. A two-leg stood above him and looked down at him. "My goodness what do we have heard?" He said picking up Flamekit's shivering little body. "Well how on earth did you get here? Well I'm sure my kids at home would love you" The two-leg said, He took Flamekit in his arms up toward the monster. Flamekit squirmed and mewled trying to escape, the two-leg got into the monster and switched it on. Setting Flamekit down on the seat the monster backed up out of the woods the sound of logs getting crushed rumbled Flamekit's ears. 'Please Starclan, Just let me die" he thought His mind spun as the monster started moving. His tail curled over his face as he waited for what he thought was his approaching doom. The two-leg smelled like dirt and sweat and unwashed clothes the rain was falling heavily as they drove. Flamekit felt his head starting to spin faster and his vision started turning around and around.

He groaned and put his paws over his head. His stomach twisted and turned and swallowed the bile rose in his throat. He gulped and tried holding it back, but his throat tingled and He could no longer help himself. He bent his head down and vomited onto the floor. The monster screeched to a stop and the two-leg quickly Grabbed Flamekit onto the ground just as another vomit wave exploded out of his mouth. And He started crying from his burning throat then He heaved a few times then fell to his paws wheezing. His eyes widened as he saw the pile of Throw up beside him, He felt to weak to try and stand up as a attempt. He turned his head and saw the Two-leg used a towel to clean the mess. He for some odd reason felt guilty from getting sick 'its not my fault, I'm still clueless as to what just happened. 'I wish I could speak two-leg for a moment so I could tell him that I'm sorry... Wait what am I saying. He killed my family. He doesn't deserve a sorry". The Two-leg walked up to a puddle in the road to clean the towel that was in his hand. When he'd finished cleaning he picked up Flamekit and set him down in the passenger seat with the open window. It was closed just enough so Flamekit couldn't get out but opened enough so he could get fresh air. The van moved again and Flamekit stood up near the window. He stuck his eyes then started to sparkle as he saw clouds in the sky move away revealing a golden sunset. "Wow..." He said feeling breathless; the sun was setting over the fields of corn and livestock. Birds dashed over the cows and the sheep, as they are the grass that covered the fields. He didn't feel scared or sick anymore he had never felt so amazed and happy in his life. He stuck his head out the crack in the window and cried out in amusement as the wind blew on his face.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3. Life in a Two-leg nest. The monster slowly came to a stop just a half hour later. Flamekit woke up realizing he'd fallen asleep, He sat up and looked out the window. The lights from the Two-leg nest shined down on him and he shivered feeling like the windows where eyes, looking at him. The two-leg opened the door and picked Flamekit up. And brought him into the nest, He herd the door shut behind him. "I'm home" the two leg said then he said "Hay kids I got something for yea!". Flamekit watched as two younger Two-legs ran down the steps. They Gasped when they saw there father holding Flamekit. "A kitten!" They screamed as they up and grabbed Flamekit. 'Urg, Grate I'm a kittypet now. But I don't even care what happens to me anymore. I've lost everything I've ever known, And I just hope they do end up killing me. My life is nothing now" He thought sadly: The two-leg kits held him and hugged him and the father said to them. "Why don't you bring him upstairs, He seems tried". "Ok dad" they both said, Flamekit held his body limp as they set him down on the there bed. A fireplace was just a fox-length away and it let out loud crackles as it lit the room. The two-leg kits left the room and shut the door. He sat there on the bed, listening to the sound of the fire. He felt scared and Homesick, He wished this was just another Nightmare. That if he opened his eyes it would all go away and he'd be home with his family. He thought about his brother and sister. And how they would always play together: He tackled Snowkit to the ground and she screamed. "O No a fox is a attacking me, Help me Greykit!". Greykit ran up and pounced on Him and Flamekit fell down pretending to die.

He then remembered his mother and How she used to tell him the most amazing story's about warriors fighting and protecting the clan from danger. And when his father and him used to always play fight. Flamekit then remembered the events of what happened today. The last time he ever saw his family as they vanished into the clouds of dust. He let out a wail and cried, Tears fell from his eyes as he almost choked on his own breath. He'd never felt this sad and lonely and full of sorrow in his life. Thunder rumbled over head as the rain fell onto the city streets. Days went by and the Two-legs kept trying to make him eat this gross dry stuff that almost made him feel sick from its smell. And they tried to get him to play with these cat mint filled balls but the smell only reminded him of home. Flamekit could see the Two-legs where starting to worry about him. "Kids we think something's wrong with Fireball. He seems to be acting strange so we are taking him to the vet ok?". "Yes dad" the Two-leg kits said sadly. The door opened and The the older two-leg picked Flamekit up and brought him into the car. He didn't even try to get away, Flamekit just stayed still as they placed him into the car. He didn't even think about the car moving, He was to lost in thought about his family that he hardly even noticed. Soon they arrived at the vet and they talked to some other two-legs then one where a white coat took Flamekit. And brought him into a room that a had a table and another one with some strange tools on it. The vet poked and touched Flamekit and even took his body heat levels. The vet then walked out of the room then came back. Picking Him up and pleasing him into a small cage and locking it. Flamekit sat still and laid there for awhile before her herd a voice say. "Hay there young fella", Flamekit looked up and saw a grey tom just across from him. He didn't respond then and the Tom said "What's up, you just come out of surgery or something". Flamekit felt annoyed and he felt the fur stick up on his back he turned and looked at the tom.

"What's up?, HA, I don't know, maybe I'm just upset. Why you may ask well I just lost my family. There all gone, Dead!. And I will never see them again!" He spat. At this point a few other cats where watching the fight, "Well I'm sorry your house-folk got killed" the tom said looking slightly upset by Flamekit's tone. Flamekit let out a sarcastic laugh "House-folk, No. I'm not a fat lazy useless Mousebrained kittypet like all of you. I am a clan cat, from the forest and you know what's funny. You think I'm not going to go home tonight. Your right and you know why I can't go home. CAUSE IT JUST GOT TORN DOWN!" Flamekit was now on the verge of tears. He padded to the back of the cage and lied Down, The tom and the other cats who where awake looked at Flamekit's cage with there mouths open in shock. One Orange tom turned to a Grey one and said "Gosh poor kid" the the grey tom said "I know, I've never seen someone his age act like that before". Hours later The vet came in and gave Flamekit back to his House-folk "So it appears nothing is wrong with Fireball.

He has a few scratches on him but he's perfectly healthy. But there's one thing I need to ask you tho. Has your cat has any past of abuse, or leaving his parents at a young age or anything?". The father two-leg stood up and said "Well you see I'm a construction worker and I had to help cut down a forest not far from here. And well after I'd cut some of the forest down I went to get some air and there he was. He'd almost been crushed". The two-leg nodded his head and said "You do realize this cat was a homeless right?". His house-folk looked shocked and said "No, we didn't know. We thought he was just a cat who was in the wrong place at the wrong time!". "I see, well we've been studying these what where calling Farrell cats.

And by what I'm seeing. That's what little Fireball seems to be. And these cats seem to like having these little almost little Village like places way out in the forest. We scientist's find It amazing that these cats are smart enough to make there own little houses. It's a new brake threw in discovering the intelligence of cats." "Well do you know why he's acting like this tho?" The two-leg kit said, "Well your little Fireball has lived the first year of his life in the wild. He has never seen the world outside the forest. So what you guys got is a vary Homesick cat. And if he's as intelligent and has the thinking and Emotions that are almost the same as a humans like we are starting to believe cats have. My god what poor Fireball must be going threw".


	5. update

HELLO GUYS. sorry about not posting for a little while. i'm busy in school and i'm working on ideas for the next chapter. but i got good ideas for the end of this took like in one part flames... (what you thought i would tell you. funny, i wouldn't spoil anything). and impotent announcement. this story when it is done might be shared with the Erin hunter team. i know a radio show host who just happens know the hunters and he told them about how i write storys, and they wanted to see one of them. i sent a story to them before and it just wasn't good. so i'm making this one with better grammar and story line and sending it to them. and people of the web don't be scared to share reviews on what you think of it and if there's any mistakes iv'e made please let me know. thanks for the 67 views. hopefully i get more soon. and i'm not a attention hog so don't judge me!. sorry i just want it out there is all. Flamestripe out!. 


	6. Chapter 4

Chapter 4. A new friend. 'Sometimes we face life's greatest challenges alone. But every once in awhile we need to have

Someone fight those challenges with us'. - The vet came back into the room and picked Flamekit, He squirmed trying to brake free. But it was helpless. "Alright here's your Cat I hope he gets happy with you guys soon" "thanks" The dad two-leg said to the vet. They got into the car and set Flamekit down on the seat by the window and sped off. He lied down and put his head between his paws. A tear fell down his cheek and dropped onto the seat he didn't know how much more he could take of this.

He felt like he was going to lose his mind at any moment. Low thunder rumbled over top of them as they drove down the slick wet roads. Soon they arrived home and the car came to a stop, the two-legs picked Flamekit up walked up to their nest. His ears twitched as the raindrops hit the sensitive skin. They brought Flamekit upstairs and into the bedroom. The younger Two-leg's hand landed on his head and stroked it "I'm sorry your homesick Fireball" She said "I really hope you get better soon". Flamekit felt a little at ease by there soft voices and he closed his eyes and purred lightly. Then the two-legs kits lit a fire in the fireplace so he would be warm and then they shut off the lights and shut the door.

Flamekit closed his eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep. He was suddenly awakened by the sound of groaning floorboards; He lifted his head and sat there in silence. Listening to the noise. He heard the paw steps growing closer and closer then the Bedroom door creaked open. Flamekit shiver, fearing what might be standing there at the moment. He could here who ever it was breathing softly and then who ever it was stepped out into the light of the Fireplace. Her soft light green eyes sparkled in the dim glow of the flames. He razed his nose and sniffed the air, this was another cat!. He stood up fast and hissed loudly and the strange cat looked up in shock and squeaked in surprise.

She turned and bolted for the door And Flamekit realized what he'd done and that he might of just lost what could be a friend. "NO WAIT!" He said leaping off the bed "Please don't go, I didn't mean to startle you I'm sorry!" The she-cat turned and looked at him still seeming scared "It's ok I won't hurt you I just thought you where going to hurt me" Flamekit meowed. She looked down at her paws and said "I'm sorry I won't come back ever again I was just scared from the storm". "No it's ok, you can stay here if you like I don't mind" he whispered.

"Yea, But I will half to leave in the morning ok" "Alright now come sit by the fire it will keep you warm". He walked her up close to the fire and set her down on some soft blankets. After she'd Dried off He looked at her and asked "So, Are you new around here?" She looked up at him and replied "No I'm not. I'm from Riverclan, I was just on my way home when the storm hit. I had nowhere else to go so I did the crazy conclusion to come into a two-leg nest" She Said this almost giggling well she spoke. "Y, Y, your a clan cat?" Flamekit said in shock and amazement. "Yea I am so what's it to you Kitty-pet!" He almost felt angered by her mocking tone.

But her kept his rage down and replied, "I'm not a kitty-pet I'm a clan cat to... That is until the two-legs tore down my forest and killed." He paused for a moment becoming choked up. "My family and clan!" He mewed "I'm sorry to here that" She suddenly screamed "What!" Flamekit Said looking around "There's a pair of eyes looking at me!" She cried covering her eyes with her paws. He looked up and saw what had frightened her. He chuckled in response and replied "That's not a monster that's just what two-legs use for light" He showed her leaping up to the reflecting lamp and switching it on. "O" She Sighed but then looking at the log poker set and squeaked in fear. "Hay it's fine those are what Two-legs use to keep the fire going" He purred. He padded up to her and sat down "So what's your name anyway?" She asked. "I'm what my two-legs call me Fireball, I was Flamekit but I guess that's my name is now" he mewed. "Well I'm Swiftkit It's nice to meet you" Her voice was so soft and comforting. It made Him feel so calm "it's sad that you will be gone soon.

I must admit that we could be good friends. And I'm all Alone here can't you just stay for a few days?" He asked. "Hph, please and stay here And eat rabbit droppings and sit here in a stupid room will those Mousebrained two-legs eat sleep and to what ever they please. 'Ha!' Not in your wildest dreams" Flamekit couldn't stop himself in protest "There not Mousebrained they love me and care for me and... What in Starclan's name am I saying?". "See what I mean Look what they turned you into, it's either stay here and get fat and die. Or go out there where your wild and free. Your chose" Swiftkit said, "Now I'm going to Sleep Flamekit. Good night!" She curled up in a ball and started to drift off, "Good night" He whispered. He jumped up onto his bed and laid down with his head between his forepaws.

'She's right; those two-legs always do what ever they want. What do I get, they can't even see how up set I am about all this. They don't even know what I'm going threw. What do I do, leave the nest. Or stay?" These thoughts ran threw his mind as the night went on, but after awhile he finally went to sleep. His eyes opened, warm fresh air fell over him. Filling his nose with the sweet smell of the forest in spring. Flamekit looked around and saw the warriors of Sunclan chatting to each other and taking food from the Kill-pile. He started to chuckle "It was a dream.

O Thank Starclan it was just a dream!" He placed his paw on his forehead. "Hay Flamekit want to play hide and seek with us. Mom said we could leave the nursery for a little bit" Greykit mewed. Suddenly the ground started to shake "No, No, NO, NO!" Flamekit screamed as he suddenly opened his eyes and sat up. He looked around wildly then down at the floor. He saw the Swiftkit was gone "Fox-dung!" He growled he saw the stuffed bear on the ground and he leaped down from the bed. Tackling it to the ground, "Stupid. Fox-hearted worthless peace of dirt Waste of flesh mouse-brained TWO-LEGS!" He cursed as he started punching the stuffy. He placed his teeth into its fur and ripped it clean off, He'd never ever been so angered in his life. 'I need to get out of this place, all go insane if I don't' he thought to himself.

He stood up, His paws landed on the soft carpet. He padded slowly up to the door and peaked threw the slightly opened crack from where it was open. It was silent in the Two-leg nest; the smell of his owners was only a few hours old. 'Yes' he thought at the thought that the two-legs weren't home. He crept out the door and slowly walked threw the hallway making sure no one saw him leaving the bedroom. His paws landed on the steps with a soft thump and he swiftly went down the stairs. Peaking around the corner he saw that the front door was locked shut. 'Think Flamekit where could Swiftkit have got in" his gaze went to the slightly opened window in the living room. Flamekit dashed toward the window and leaped up onto the ledge, His paws scrambled on the walls as he pulled himself up. Then from behind him the front door started to unlock "Mouse-dung," He whispered to himself.

He looked down at the ground below. His face turned pail under his fur as he saw just how high the window was from the ground.

At least half a fox-length down, in the few moments his mind raced. He needed to jump or he'd get caught and would never get another chance to get free. Then the front door opened and Flamekit leaped, he fell out the window and put his paws out trying to land on them. But instead he landed sideways and onto his side. He Stood up feeling his head spinning from the fall and he shook himself and ran over to the bushes that where beside the pond. Just as the two-legs opened the back door "Did you here that I think it might have come from back here" the younger one said. "Well I don't see anything let's go check on Fireball". Flamekit watched them leave now was his chance. He bolted toward the fence and jumped up onto the hedges and running Up the branches then leaping over the fence.

His body slammed onto the wet ground, Flamekit stood up and shook himself letting all the water drops fall from his fur. He ran away from the fence and toward the open road "Maybe if I fallow the road I might able to..." A sudden loud screech filled the air. His froze In his spot as the two-leg monster sped toward him.


	7. Chapter 5

Chapter 5. Birth of the clan.

"Dreaming, after all, is a form of planning. –Gloria Steinem"

His paws went over his head and he closed his eyes and screamed and the monster raced over him. The blast of hot burning air almost pushed him under the tires.

Flamekit opened his eyes taking a quick breath but heaving on fumes

Immediately after. He stood up and his vision cleared, the monster had come to a stop just a few fox-length's away.

A two-leg stepped out of the car along with two small ones. His blood ran cold. "Hay, Fireball what are you doing?" They screamed. He Bolted away from them, his heart thudding. Ears ringing still from the Monster almost hitting him. Flamekit turned his head and saw his house-folk chasing him.

He ran faster and faster and exhaustion almost overwhelmed him. Then he saw a wooden wall just up the road, He ran toward the wall as fast as he could. 'I need to time this just...' He leaped into the air and grabbed onto the wooden wall. Pulling himself up. In front of him was a small wired fence and he got down on his paws and crawled under it.

Flamekit stood up and looked at what was In front of him. A huge grassy field, the golden sun shined down on it and bugs zipped left and right. The birds flew from tree to tree.

He padded slowly threw the thick tall grass, it brushed along his fur and covered it in small seeds. He took a deep breath smelling the fresh evening air. Birds sang loudly almost like they where welcoming him here. And speaking of birds he'd always wanted to try to catch one. But sadly he never knew how, but his stomach encouraged him to go after one of the birds.

He bolted toward the bushes and the birds took off in all directions. Flying this way and that, then several birds shot down toward him. They dive-bombed him pecking him and hurting him. He ran away from the bushes as fast as he could and hid from them.

"Uph, figures that I would be scared off by a bunch of Mouse-brained birds" he mumbled to himself angrily.

"Flamekit what are you doing out here?" a voice from behind said causing Him to almost leap out of his fur.

He turned his head and his fur fell flat as he saw Swiftkit "I decided to leave those stupid two-legs behind. What you said last night was true. And for my sanity's sake I needed to come back out here" he replied. "Are you staying out here, is this your new home?" She asked.

Flamekit sat for a moment wondering how he'd respond. This place was nice and open and there seemed to be lots of prey. "Well, I'd like to go to your clan with you" he meowed. Swiftkit shook her head sadly "Sorry you can't my leader would never allow it". "Well I guess this is home" he mewed happily although he was feeling a little disappointed.

"And one thing Flamekit: where are you planning to sleep?" She asked. Flamekit started to blush and his ears fell flat but he still smiled. Swiftkit giggled and put her tail around her paws "I can help you out" She said.

"Really?" He smiled just as a blast of wind went threw his fur he shivered at its cold icy touch. "Yea, because out here in leaf-bare you would not survive a single night".

As the Evening went on both cats worked on building a den. Swiftkit showed Him how to take mud and make a hardened heap. Then Help him hollow out the inside Next they grabbed every bit of moss they could find and brought it into the den they had made.

Flamekit's pelt dripped with sweat as they both settled down to rest. He turned his head to Swiftkit and mewed "Thank you for the help". "No problem" She responded, He gazed up at the stars that where outside the den. He suddenly realized, He hadn't even come up with a name for the clan.

His gaze turned back to Swiftkit "Hay, Swiftkit. What do you think I should name my clan?" He asked. "I don't know, Flameclan maybe?" Her voice almost sounding sarcastic but still friendly, "No, that just doesn't seem fitting" Flamekit responded.

Then a loud lonely howl blasted threw the air. Flamekit jumped and shivered "It's ok It's just a wolf, besides it's far away so it can't hurt us" Swiftkit meowed. Flamekit Sighed in relief, "Thank Starclan". But it was at that moment it hit him.

The name hit him like lightning from a thunderstorm. A gasp rose from his chest and he smiled, "Wolfclan, Wolfclan. YES THATS IT!" His cheerful cry echoed threw the night air. "Wolfclan, that's perfect" He smiled Swiftkit turned to him and mewed in response. "Wolfclan, yea I like it, Could pick Flamekit" Then the loud howl echoed threw the air again just as a thick layer of Fog Covered the Field.

"Flamekit? Flamekit wake up" a voice said. His eyes opened and he saw a massive Light coloured tom gazed down at him. Flamekit had no idea what to say, Was this real?. This couldn't be it just couldn't. The tom closed his eyes "Don't be Afraid Flamekit, I'm Northwind. I've just come to give you a message" The toms voice was strong and wise.

"From fire to storm to Making the earth shake. To ones who can make water fill up the lake".

A loud crash of Thunder woke Flamekit up from his sleep. He screamed and stood up only to feel dizzy after from getting up to fast. He saw that Swiftkit had already left and he sighed. A cloud of Warm air coming from his breath, the rain Hit the ground causing it to become soaking wet.

Flamekit started to groom himself neatly; his tongue ran across his soft ginger fur. He stepped out of his den and into the soaking rain. Ears twitching as they came in contact with the Drops. He saw a puddle that had formed on the Ground and he bent down and lapped up the water with his tongue.

The dream echoed in his mind again. And what the strange cat had said: 'from fire to storm to making the earth shake. To ones who can make water fill up the lake.'

Glancing over at the Mettle fence hoping that Swiftkit would be leaping over to come visit him. But sadly there wasn't, just a lonely fence with bent mettle.

He had to admit he liked her company, it was lonely out here and going back to the two-leg nest was out of the question.

Suddenly a meow came from across the field, but this voice he didn't recognize. "Hello, Any body out there?" The voice called. "Over here" Flamekit responded.

A shadowy figure walked padded threw the thick morning mist toward him. Flamekit squinted trying to get a good look at what this tom looked like, He was black with dark green eyes.

"Hello mate, what are you doing out here in the storm?" The Cat mewed.  
Flamekit turned his head to the side, this cat talked... Strange.

"I live out here why do you ask?" He responded. "I see, Well why don't you come in to me house-folk's home. You'll have more shelter there".

Flamekit shook his head in response "No, I want to live out here. The wilderness is my home now", "I'm not sure you want to do that lad" The black cat meowed. Flamekit felt confused, "Why not?" He asked.

"Well you see that house over there" his tail pointed over to a not vary well-kept blue house. "Those folk have some not vary friendly dogs, two or three cats have died cause of them". 'Died?' Flamekit thought he deep down was starting to wonder whether deciding to live out here was such a good idea.


End file.
